


Gentle Persuasion

by pilindiel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smooth Kaoru, Smooth Kyoya, they're hosts what do you expect, this is absolutely disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: Kaoru ducks his head and focuses more intently on folding up the table he and Hikaru are taking apart.He was certain that the little murmurs of his heart, the tightness of his chest and this ridiculous rush of heat would disappear with his baby-fat, fade into the memories of high school and teenage crushes, but nope. It still lingers, clinging to him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear of impossible situations and stolen breaths.Prompt: Kyoya being the one to confess to Kaoru, and at least one of their friends is nearby and able to hear it.





	Gentle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/gifts).



The air is still full of the light, pretty smell of hibiscuses and bromeliads, but the air-conditioning is on and Kaoru can breathe through his nose without feeling the artificial humidity coat his throat. The tropical theme had been done before back in Japan, but their customers in Boston were unaccustomed to the more risque escapades of the Host Club and seeing these women fawn over skin and gold on the cusp of winter was truly a sight.

There are plenty of differences between Boston and Ouran Academy. There was a softness, and aloofness Ouran seemed to have – a light, airy attitude even for the hardest working students. But in Boston it's like the weather has gotten to them, a frigidness that sticks to their smiles and prevents them from fully embracing any free moment.

Of course, that only drove Tamaki forward with his ideas, even if they didn't have the staff support Ouran provided.

For example, the Host Club must now dismantle their **_own_** messes - not rely on Ouran's busybody staff to pick up after them - but there are positive changes, too.

Kaoru notes with particular glee how each member of their little club fits their outfits a bit more: how Tamaki's biceps fill out his sleeves, how Honey and Mori's golden necklaces accent their colors, how stunning Kyoya's abs look gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat and humidity and how low his pants hang around the muscles of his –

Kaoru ducks his head and focuses more intently on folding up the table he and Hikaru are taking apart.

He was certain that the little murmurs of his heart, the tightness of his chest and this ridiculous rush of heat would disappear with his baby-fat, fade into the memories of high school and teenage crushes, but **_nope_**. It still lingers, clinging to him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear of impossible situations and stolen breaths.

Kaoru hunches his shoulders and folds the legs of the table back with a loud snap.

_**Enough, Kaoru. Stop living in your daydreams.** _

They work in relative silence – relative because Honey can only be silent for so long before breaking out into musical hums or calls of encouragement as Mori hoists things no normal human can lift over his back – but the process is quick.

Kaoru carries their folding table back to their storage room and notices Kyoya fiddling with something on his tablet, expression unreadable.

He tries to catch Kyoya's eyes, tries to get a little glimpse of what's dancing behind them or a reflection of what he's working on, but Kyoya's irises are locked on his screen, brow pinched in thought.

Kaoru tries not to let his gaze linger on the sharp lines of Kyoya's face, the way his glasses frame his eyes so enticingly, the way he wants to hold the intensity of Kyoya's expression and know those eyes are his to look at, his to covet.

_**Get a hold of yourself.** _

Kaoru deposits the table in the room with a sigh, turning back to the door and back to his waiting brother, but Kyoya's voice stops him – a smooth, gentle caress of a sound.

“Could you join me for a moment?” Kyoya asks as he stands, leaving his tablet on a violet throw pillow.

Kaoru is certain his heart catches in his throat in surprise, his ears burning. He steels his expression though – masking emotions is a common Hitachiin trait – and he offers Kyoya a relaxed smile in return.

“Sure,” he replies as easily as he can manage, stuffing his hands into his pockets. It must be related to the costumes, Kaoru muses, adjustments need to be made and accouterments added before tomorrow, so Kaoru follows Kyoya diligently out the door of their club room, ignoring the way Hikaru's stare strikes their backs.

The last vestiges of summer are clinging to the air as they step outside, but the chill of fall is on the edge of the dusk wind and Kaoru shivers slightly as he trails behind Kyoya down the path.

The grounds of the campus are paved in orange and purple, painted by the sun dropping below the horizon, and Kaoru tries not to fidget as they walk, perplexed by Kyoya's extended silence. He's not usually talkative, but he's not secretive either, and the tension in Kaoru's chest coils tight around his lungs in anticipation.

He's about to break the careful atmosphere, itching for something to hold onto beyond the quiet, but Kyoya shatters it first.

“I have something important to ask you,” Kyoya says, not looking over at him. His gray irises are held by the horizon, the shifting shades of the red and orange sun glinting off the rims of his glasses.

“Okay,” Kaoru replies, trying not to sound as cautious as he feels. He's never needed to tiptoe around Kyoya like this – conversations and camaraderie between them are simple and easy and relaxed – but this is different. This feels weighty and important and Kaoru tries to hang on to Kyoya's expression, tries to find footholds in the steady way Kyoya says his name.

“Kaoru, I hope this will not damage what we currently have.”

They've stopped walking but Kaoru feels like he's losing his footing, his heart both picking itself up and tripping over itself.  “What're you – ”

Kyoya turns to him finally, and Kaoru is lost to the storm in Kyoya's irises, the intensity of his stare.

“You know I never pursue anything without gaining something in return, correct?”

Kaoru can feel the heat creep up his neck, can feel the way it burns across his cheeks, but he can't stop the smirk that inches its way across his face. “Was _**that**_ the important question?” he teases, though his voice sounds breathy and distant.

Kyoya breaks into a smile – a fondness Kaoru has sworn he's caught out of the corner of his eye before – and his heart staccatos and melts all at once.  Kyoya steps into his space, close enough to feel his warmth, and he uses his slight height advantage to look down at Kaoru through the rim of his devilishly handsome glasses.

“Would you let me take you out to dinner?” Kyoya asks.

Kaoru swallows.  He's quite sure his brain stopped working. He's looking for a telltale sign – a signal of a joke or a twitch of Kyoya's eyebrows that proves this isn't sincere, that someone put him up to this – but there's nothing hidden about Kyoya's expression, nothing false about the way he softens around the edges at Kaoru's wide-eyed stare.

“Wh...What?” Kaoru breathes.

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” A shriek from behind startles them both and Kaoru's heart leaps out of his throat as Hikaru storms up to their quiet scene at full force from behind a pillar, defiantly standing between them once he's close enough. Kaoru's stomach coils in annoyance once he sees the rest of the club clamour out of various hiding spots, pursing his lips.

_**So much for privacy,**_ Kaoru muses.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Hikaru snaps, pointing his finger at Kyoya's chest and dragging back Kaoru's attention.

Kyoya's expression falls into something much more refined, making himself tall and rigid. “I was asking your brother out on a date before we were rather _**rudely**_ interrupted.”

He addresses Kaoru this time and though there's still that refinement, Kyoya's words are honest, his remorse genuine.

“Forgive me, Kaoru,” he says, “I was not expecting us to have an audience.”

It's almost too much to take – the gentlemanly manner, the _**guilt**_ – but with five pairs of eyes on them, Kaoru does what he does best.  

Defuse.

“Come now, Kyoya-senpai,” he chides easily, “Would you expect anything less from them? They can't help but stick their noses in other peoples' business.” He talks like everyone isn't there, and for all intents and purposes they **_aren't_** , even as Hikaru gasps indignantly and puffs out his chest. All that matters is Kyoya and the way the lines between Kyoya's brow softens.

“I suppose we'll have to make our dinner reservations over text,” Kaoru continues. His smile is easy and simple, but the gentle flush to Kyoya's cheeks – a soft pink that matches the watercolor sky – definitely makes his heart flutter. “As much as I love our friends, I'd rather have some time alone.”

The both ignore Hikaru's surprised gasp and Kyoya just matches Kaoru's smile, tilting his head to the side.

Inexplicably, imperceptibly, Kyoya's fingers wind around Kaoru's and Kaoru is certain Kyoya can feel the frantic beating of his heart through his skin.

The world melts away, fading in the afternoon sun, and Kaoru can only focus on the gentle pressure of Kyoya's hand in his own, the strength behind his fingertips. Kyoya brings Kaoru's hand up to his lips, pressing a warm kiss to his knuckles, and now Kaoru is certain there is nothing more beautiful than the light dancing behind Kyoya's eyes, mirthful and delighted.

“I'd like that,” he says, and Kaoru smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man
> 
> The ORIGINAL SHIP
> 
> Is this what falling in love feels like? Cause that's what it felt like writing this.
> 
> Also for some reason writing Kaoru is really hard. There's lots of stupid headcanons in here too lol.
> 
> Send me prompts on my tumblr! This is one of five.


End file.
